


On the __ Day of Christmas, My True Love Gave to Me

by opheliasheart



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Clexa, Doctor Griffin, F/F, Family, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Octaven, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Romance, alternative universe, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliasheart/pseuds/opheliasheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My gift to you this holiday season. 12 days of seasonal Clexa moments.</p><p>1) Tantrums, Tears and Harry Potter Fears<br/>2) Sibling Competitiveness, Cue Damage Control<br/>3) If I Were Santa...<br/>4) Being 'Rick-Rocked'.<br/>5) Clarke's Drunken Pizza Shenanigans</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day - Tantrums, Tears and Harry Potter Fears.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's over!" She cried out and buried her face into the woman's chest.
> 
> "What's over love?" Clarke prompted again, gently running her hand over her wife's back.
> 
> "All of it!" Lexa cried out once more and she sighed at the dramatics.
> 
> "The films?"
> 
> "They aren't just films Clarke!"

Clarke walked in from the cold winter air and shut the garage door behind her. She hung her coat up and walked through to the kitchen, dropping her bags on the table. She had been called in for a long shift, the first days with snow fall were often busy at the hospital as people readjusted to the weather once more, and as she moved to the sink she paused, reaching her arms up above her head to stretch the muscles in her back, tilting to stretch each side in turn before relaxing. Normally she would stretch down to reach her toes but could no longer see them, let alone touch them. She grabbed a glass from the cupboard and flicked the tap on, running it for a few seconds before filling her cup and switching it off once more. She turned to look out over the room, taking in the peace that the kitchen offered whilst rubbing her hand over her 7th month swollen belly.

From the floor above she heard a shuffling and a soft thud. Clarke frowned at the sound and glanced to the clock, confirming that the time was 3:24am.  She sighed, walked back to her bags and shouldered her purse before moving out to the hallway and up the stairs. She quietly walked down the hall to the master bedroom, the door partially open and a small flickering light shined through the gap. She heard a sniffle as she grew closer to the door and opened it further to peak her head around.

Lexa was laying comfortably on their large bed against the back wall, snuggled into the blankets and focused on the TV hanging on the opposite wall. She sniffled once more and in the dull light, Clarke could see the trail of tears that fell from her eyes. She moved further into the room and caught Lexa's attention. The woman looked up to her and pouted.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Clarke asked, gently closing the door with her foot as she dropped her bag to the floor. She glanced to the TV as she moved to the bed and the realisation suddenly hit her. "Lexa, is this why you're upset? Why are you still up watching this past 3 am?"

She forced herself to hold back an eye roll as she looked away from the screen playing the closing moments of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, opting to pull off her trousers, top and bra. She listened to the girls slightly shaky breathing and another sniffle and decided to take that as her response, rather than her silence. She replaced her clothes with an oversized grey AC/DC t-shirt and climbed under the warm duvet, snuggling in beside the woman. Lexa shuffled closer to her and took comfort in the woman's presence as she rested her head on her chest. Her hand moved to her wife's bump and caressed it lovingly, momentarily forgetting she was upset before her eyebrows drew together once more. She looked up to Clarke, who raised her eyebrows in response as if to say 'talk to me'. The blonde nose twitched and she knew she had been caught.

"Clarke.."

"You seemed to be having fun on the phone earlier, at what point did Raven or Anya persuade you to crack open the liquor?" Now only one eyebrow was arched and Lexa's regular language barrier broke, her words flooding out.

"We were watching TV and Anya made her usual comment *sniffle* about Harry Potter being overrated, which is ridiculous Clarke because it's so good and *hiccup* Hermione is so badass and McGonagall is the fierce Queen of Hogwarts..." Clarke watched her drunkenly ramble on and attempted to hide the amused grin that grew, not that Lexa would probably notice in this state. "...and after that I dared her to watch all of them with me and prove me wrong."

"And that's when you all broke into the alcohol..." Clarke nodded with a concerned and overly sympathetic face.

"Yes! Beer... Eggnog... *hiccup* I love you Clarke, you're so good to me. You always know what to say to make me feel better and you love Harry Po-*sniffle*-tter and you like, save people's lives every day which is totally amazing..." She continued her admiration with slurred words and a goofy smile on her lips, causing Clarke's heart fluttered at the girls adoration. However, she knew she only had a few minutes left before her wife was likely to pass out.

"Love, why are you crying?" She directed the woman. Lexa paused for a second in thought, then her face scrunched up as a new wave of tears began to fall and her breathing became even more erratic.

"It's over!" She cried out and buried her face into the woman's chest.

"What's over love?" Clarke prompted again, gently running her hand over her wife's back.

"All of it!" Lexa cried out once more and she sighed at the dramatics.

"The films?"

"They aren't just films Clarke!" Lexa pulled back and stared at the woman, an irritated look growing on her face. "They're a whole world we can escape to whenever we want to *hiccup* and she doesn't believe it's any good! How can she not love them?" Her toned became more angered and Clarke knew the game had changed.

"Sweetheart, not everyone can love the films like you and I." She tried to sooth her with her voice, but she seemingly wasn't having any of it in her drunken tantrum.

"They aren't just films Clarke!" Lexa repeated as she moved further away and sat back on her heels. "I don't understand.. How can anyone not love them? *sniffle* Even after she sat through them all, well the first 5 anyways, she said it again. She said that it was *hiccup* overrated and that it was stupid."

"It's not stu-"

"But why Clarke? Why did it have to end?! It's so amazing and the place is amazing and the characters are amazing- apart from Snape he's an assshole and deserved to die after all the *hiccup* shit he did. And why?!" Her voice was now louder and she no longer looking to Clarke but off to the side in a drunken daze. "Why did she have to kill so many people? Why did Fred die? Why did Sirius have to die? And Tonks and Lupin left-"

She stopped suddenly, eyes wide as they dropped to Clarke's belly. The blonde instantly made the connection and recognised that the problem may have started off as their sister poking fun, but was now a little more serious.

"Lexa look at me." Lexa's eyes remained focused on the bump and she raised her hand to touch the soft material covering her skin, completely absorbed in her own world. Clarke pushed herself up on the bed, crossing her legs and facing the brunette. She took both the woman's hands in her own and placed them on her stomach, covering them with her own.

 "The baby is safe and healthy Lexa. You are here, safe and healthy." Clarke moved her left hand, raising it to cover Lexa's heart. "And I am here, safe and healthy." Raising Lexa's left hand to cover her own heart and her eyes followed each of the movements. The woman could feel the gentle rise and fall of Clarke's chest and the movement was soothing. She felt her own breathing gradually slow to a regular pace as the sadness faded from her eyes, finally raising them to meet Clarke's. She gave her a tired smile, the small motion a thanks for supporting her mini breakdown.

"We are together Lexa. That's all that matters." Clarke smiled in return and leant forward to place a soft kiss on the her cheek. Lexa wrapped her arms around her and they moved to snuggle back under the duvet together. Lexa placed a loving kiss on her belly and settled down in her wife's arms, tiredness now overcoming her.

"I love you Clarke." She said still slightly slurred, but with a full heart and warmth spreading throughout her body - which arguably could've been an effect of the alcohol.

"I love you too sweetheart." Clarke stroked her hand through Lexa's hair and felt the woman's breathing slowly even out as she entered a deep sleep.

She allowed herself to relax and think about their family, the unborn child she carried and their future together. She imagined how she'd walk into the nursery and find Lexa rocking the baby to sleep, gently holding them in the crook of one arm and holding the Philosopher's Stone in the other as she read to them. Her heart swelled and she held back a giggle as she thought about surprising Lexa with a Harry Potter themed nursery. The woman's eyes would grow wide as she traced the Whomping Willow painted onto the wall and would squeal at the crib painted to recreate the Hogwarts express.

Clarke took the remote from the night stand and turned off the TV, darkness surrounding them in the room. It hid the wondrous look that grew in her eyes as she imagined all the possibilities and tried to contain her excitement. She looked down at the woman in her arms and let the emotions flood through her, the opportunity to surprise her now set in her mind. Sleep evaded her in the eagerness to plan. When she finally succumbed to her exhaustion as the sun began to glow behind the curtain, her final thought was on the words to be painted on the wall beside the bookshelf that would stand in the corner.

**'Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home.'**


	2. Second Day - Sibling Competitiveness, Cue Damage Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just go for it. Find your balls and go ask her." Anya encouraged her.
> 
> "You know, for a lesbian you have a strange fascination with that word." Lexa stated.
> 
> "You know I could just get Tris to call her." Lexa's eyes widened in fear.
> 
> "You wouldn't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

 

"I don't know An.."

"Are you telling me that I have to fly all the way out to Colorado after I just landed last week. Leave three weeks early and miss my finals, just to grab you by the lady balls and drag you to that girl. Then, show her the balls I have in hand..." Anya's open palm appeared on Lexa's screen as she act out the scene.

"Anya-"

"... as evidence that you do actually own a pair and guide you through a step by step programme on how to ask Clarke Griffin to the winter formal." Lexa sighed, regretting bringing up the conversation. She knew she wanted to ask the girl, but was unsure of how.

"But An-"

"There are two steps Alexandra!" Anya exclaimed.

"Don't call me-"

"Step one: walk up to Clarke Griffin. Step two: ask her to the dance. DONE!" She nearly shouted in frustration.

"Anya, I want to.."

"Want to what? Not ask her out? Because you are acing that, high flier, championing the lack of asking her out." Sarcasm dripped from her voice.

"Anya." Lexa's irritation grew.

"Do you even own a pair of lady balls?" Anya prodded.

"They're called ovaries Anya, near to the clitoris? You should know that from the close encounters you've had with that... Oh wait! What's that I hear you cry?" Anya expression turned to it regular position of irritation and glares at Lexa through the camera.

"Alright white knight."

"It's been 84 years..." Lexa pulled her best old aged woman voice and curled up dramatically in front of the camera. "You've been pining over that girl since you arrived in West Point."

"It's a military academy Lexa."

"Like you never broke the rules before..." Lexa poked at her.

"Lexa, she's a superior officer."

"You're such a hypocrite Anya, you're ordering me around with Clarke-" Lexa began, shoulders raised and finger pointing at her sister through the screen.

"Lexa you're taking this way too seriously. You've been dating what? 2 months?"

"In 5 days." she whispered to herself, grateful her sister wasn't actually in the room.

"Just go for it. Find your balls and go ask her." Anya encouraged her.

"You know, for a lesbian you have a strange fascination with that word." Lexa stated.

"You know I could just get Tris to call her." Lexa's eyes widened in fear.

"You wouldn't." Anya just raised an eyebrow in response and if you say _'you know better than to say that'_. "But-"

"For fuck sake Lexa!" The girl raised her voice in frustration.

"Don't shout at me!"

"You have been the most comfortable I have ever seen you around someone that is not our family, with that girl. In fact, possibly more so." Lexa breathed a deep sigh as she listened to her older sister. "You had the sass out and everything on Skype the other day and she brought it right back."

"This is different."

"What if I just repeatedly said the words 'lady balls' to you until you ask her. Remind you that you have them." Anya ranted.

"Are you even a lesbian?" Lexa frowned as she spoke.

"I have to keep reminding you because you don't have to guts to ask out your girlfriend to the formal." At that jab, Lexa glared. An idea formed in Anya's head and Lexa noticed the minute change in her expression,  knowing that she probably that wouldn't like what was about to happen. "I tell you what... First to ask out their person wins." Lexa's back straightened slightly. She knew she would've asked Clarke to the dance, eventually, but the opportunity to hold something over Anya is enough to gain her attention.

"What do I win."

"Now look at you, Miss Cocky."

"I have better game than you."

"Hardly."

"My balls are bigger."

"They're apparently called a ovaries."

"What do I win Anya?" Lexa repeats, rolling her eyes at her sibling.

"Name your price." Lexa's eyebrows raised at the statement, slightly shocked and also amused by her sisters sudden confidence.

"I get to use your car till I get my mine," Anya's eyes widened at the mention of the baby she left behind and opened her mouth but was cut off. "And you're on extended family entertainment duty this new years." Anya's face scrunched up in annoyance at the thought. She considered her options before replying.

"Fine." Lexa once again raised her eyebrows in surprise of her consent. "If I win, I get to a) chaperone a date you and Clarke go on during the holidays." Lexa immediately called out against it.

"No! Anya we're in high school, she's seventeen! Why would you do that to us?"

"I have to make sure y'all leave enough room for Jesus."

"Anya-"

"And b) you are on extended family duty New Years." Anya continued, a smug grin on her face.

"A chaperoned date does not equal me using your car."

"Trading my baby for several months to chaperone you and your baby for one night? I'm sure that's a good deal Lex." She shrugged.

"I know the amount of damage you can do in a matter of seconds, let alone one night."

"Me?"  Anya, raised her hand to her chest feigning shock. "I would never Lexa. Never." Lexa huffed.

"On the condition that we have Clarke's consent first... Fine."

"Ma ha ha, you're girlfriends going to say yes. She has a similar humour to you and me Lex."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"If you happen to win, my baby better be spotless when I get back." She threatened.

"You know Mom wouldn't anything happen to that car. She's loves it almost as much as you." Lexa pointed out.

"That is true. She did not take much persuading." Anya glanced away from the screen before continuing. "Well, I'd best be off my dear sister. Good luck. May the odds forever be in your favour." She raised the three finger salute to her in mock seriousness. Lexa responded by sending her an exaggerated smile and raised her middle finger.

"Fuck the odds, my lady balls know no limits." The last thing Lexa heard was Anya's laughter before she clicked to end the video call. She sighed and rested back against her desk chair, thinking back to the conversation and cursed to herself at the situation that had evolved.

 

-

 

The snow had been falling gently all day and there was a serene stillness surrounding the neighbourhood in the late November weather. Pots and plates had been left unwashed by the kitchen sink with the promise to clean them in the morning and soft music floated through the ground floor of the Griffin household. In the living room Lexa and Clarke stood together, arms holding each other as Lexa guided the girl through a basic waltz.

"Left foot, then right."

"Ok." Clarke looked down between them at her feet, eyebrows drawn together in concentration. Lexa had been surprised when Clarke had mentioned learning to do basic dances was something she wanted, in the back of her mind Lexa thought about the irony of the situation. They had talked about her fond memories of dancing and when she mentioned the few waltz lessons she had taken, Clarke practically jumped out of her seat and pulled the girl with her demanding "Show me."

"Imagine the four corners of the box." Lexa prompted then counted them in once more. "Ready, and... One, two, three. One, two, three. Good Clarke!" She encouraged. The motions were jerky but the step pattern was there. She smiled at the girls progress and stopped counting, seeing the girl fared well without the beat.

"We're doing it Lex!" Clarke grinned and looked up to Lexa. Not two seconds later Clarke foot landed on her girlfriend's and they almost tumbled to the floor. Clarke tightened her grip on the girl to prevent her from falling and apologised, raising her foot to release her once she had regained her balance. "I'm so sorry! That's like the ninth time already." Lexa laughs and stretched her foot out.

"It's ok Clarke, you were doing so well!" She praised. The blond started to pull away with a slight frown.

"I don't know, maybe we should call it on this session Lex." Lexa saw the girl's face fall slightly and through her previous plan out of the window.

"Let's try again Clarke. We should just keep practicing." She said, holding her hand out in an offer to retake their positions. Clarke let out a small giggle.

"You say that like we have to practice for something." Clarke smiled humorously but showing no connection to potential upcoming events. Lexa was slightly surprised.

"Well, I was hoping we could practice together for the Winter Formal," She began and Clarke's eyes widened comically as she made the connection. "If I could have the honour of attending with you that is." The girl had seemingly froze for the next few seconds, Lexa felt the anxiety creep in a little with each moment. She almost jumped as the girl suddenly flung her arms out and around the girl with a squeal.

"Yes!" She shouted out before pulling back slightly and seeing Lexa beaming at her. Clarke took in the look on her girlfriends face and felt her heart swell slightly.

"Great." Lexa smiled as Clarke leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to Lexa's in a soft kiss. Lexa's eyes fluttered closed at the sensation and reopened as she felt the absence of Clarke pulling away. Deep blue eyes stared back and she became unable to filter her words. "That was... I just... You have this hold on me Clarke, I cannot say that it isn't breathtaking." Clarke's cheeks flushed slightly at her admission as a smirk forms.

"Always such a way with words." She replied.

There's a pause, the air grew a little more charged and their heartbeats quickened. Lexa surged forward to pull Clarke into a passionate kiss, fire ignited and all consuming.

 

-

 

Several hours later the girls are curled together under the soft sheets of Clarke's bed. The blonde's head rested gently on Lexa's chest and her fingers lazily swirled over her stomach, tracing imaginary patterns. A buzz from the bedside table broke the comfortable silence and Lexa reached for her phone that indicated 2 new messages. She unlocked the device, tapped on the screen to reveal a message from her mother and also Anya. Excitement filled her fingers as she quickly opened the message smiling to herself at the thought of stating her victory.

A photo appears on her screen, sent over an hour ago. The image of Anya and another woman hugging intimately caused her eyes widen in realisation that she had lost.

"Fuck."

Cue damage control planning.

 


	3. Third Day - If I Were Santa...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not sure Santa could ask the elves to make one of the gifts that lies at the back of that shop."
> 
> "I don't think he could risk putting that kind of gift in his sack of presents either. Can you imagine if he made a mistake?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"If I were Santa, what would I buy the leading aeronautical engineer for NASA who has all the knowledge, money and things she could ever want?" Lexa questions aloud. She walked slowly and leaned forward slightly with Jake's tiny chubby little fingers wrapped in her own as he happily toddled beside her, taking in the hustle and bustle of the December shoppers with wide eyes. Clarke walked beside her, hands pushing the stroller that was weighed down with many bags already, some taking Jake's seat.

"Honey, if you were Santa we wouldn't be here right now.." Clarke stated, looking in the shop windows as they passed. Jake suddenly squealed excitedly and both women quickly turned their head to see him pointing to a light display in a window on the opposite side. He looked back excitedly with a big grin and babbled to them something that distinctly did not sound like 'lights' as the women's faces lit up.

"Do you like the lights Jake?" Clarke said with a big grin, moving the stroller to the side and crouching beside him. He grinned back and let go of Lexa to wrap his arms around the blond, babbling and pointing to the lights again as she raised him up onto her hip. "Yeah. Can you say 'lights'?" She asked and he looked to her.

"Ah, ba ba ma." He chattered to her and her heart melts.

"Close enough sweetheart." She placed a kiss on his cheek and they continued moving forward, Lexa taking over stroller duty.

"Wait, go back a second. Why wouldn't we be here if I were Santa?" Lexa questioned, eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

"Because, a) you wouldn't exi-" Clarke clamped her mouth shut with wide eyes, anxiously glancing around to check if any children were around who could understand her words. When she realised the coast was clear, she breathed out a sigh of relief and relaxed her shoulders. Lexa watched her with an amused smile and Clarke playfully glared before continuing. "B) you would be at the North Pole. C) it just wouldn't work, because then I would have to be Mrs Claus and that just isn't for me."

"I don't know Clarke, that red dress you picked out other week definitely provided plenty of Christmas joy and holiday cheer." Lexa's voice lowered slightly and raised an eyebrow at the woman. Clarke smirked at the memory.

"I'm not sure that would be appropriate attire for her to wear." She replied.

"You don't know what goes on behind closed doors Clarke. No shaming." Lexa said, Clarke laughed loudly. "If she wanted to wear it then why not."

"That's true." Clarke nodded, bouncing Jake a little and shifting him a little to make her more comfortable.

"Still hasn't answered my original question though." Lexa sighed and looks around for some gift inspiration.

"I'm not sure Santa could ask the elves to make one of the gifts that lies at the back of that shop." Clarke said and Lexa giggled as she saw her pointing to a lingerie store they had explored a few years back. She remembered them having to leave at one point because they were laughing too hard at some of the items they had found. Many a joke was made, garnering them some awkward attention that just made the laughing fits worse. They did return a few days later though, this time a little more purpose in their activity.

"I don't think he could risk putting that kind of gift in his sack of presents either. Can you imagine if he made a mistake?" Her eyes widened and her laughter grew louder, she stopped and leant on the buggy for support. Clarke laughed at the idea, but it intensified when she saw he wife's reaction. "Just, think about how bad that would be? Some poor innocent child!"

"Can you imagine the parents faces?" Clarke added, pausing to think before scrunching her face at the thought of that happening to her. The embarrassment that would appear on her mother's face would be priceless, but Clarke wouldn't have understood at the time. She heard Lexa stamp her food and laugh again, hand on her stomach as it began to ache.

"But Clarke!" She let out another laugh before continuing. "What if.. What if they just say 'for fuck sake, not again'." Clarke erupted in a loud laughter, this time jolting Jake who swivelled to see what was going on. He looked blankly between his parents, unsure of what was going on. He recognised the sound and a grin appeared on his face.

"Da ba." Jake said, holding his hands up. His parents looked to him and continued laughing, causing him to join in and laugh too. His laughter made theirs continue further, Clarke's stomach muscles now also beginning to ache. Clarke and Lexa looked to each other, knowing they must be receiving some weird looks but they couldn't care in the slightest. They were just grateful for his age and innocence.

"I'm so glad you don't know what we're saying buddy." Lexa cooed to him, taking a deep breath to try and calm her breathing. Clarke watched them and smiled, slowly calming down. She pressed a kiss to the boys crown, who was now rubbing his eyes.

"Somebody is tired." Clarke ran her hand through his brown curls. Jake rested his head against Clarke's shoulder, eyes returning to watch the people go past.

"Yeah. Almost done. He's been so good." Lexa praised, pushing the stroller forward once more. "Raven is the only one left on the list."

"Yeah, we have time though. We are super organised this year, which makes a change." Clarke noted, giving a proud nod at their achievement.

"Jake was a newborn last year. We weren't organised in any area of our lives other than his feeding and sleep schedule." Lexa remembered, pointing to a store they hadn't been in as a suggestion.

"Sure." Clarke agreed and they make their way into the boutique. "Even those schedules were on his terms Lex. We had no control."

"That's true." Lexa agreed.

They spent the next 50 minutes wandering around the shops in search of an idea for Raven's present. They had purchased a few little things they knew she would like, including a two pairs of soft fluffy socks and a hot water bottle in the shape of R2D2, but nothing else screamed RAVEN to them so they decided to call it a day and go for an early dinner together. They made their way out of the mall and walked through the cold streets of Denver till they found the little restaurant they had fallen in love with many years ago.

Jake had fallen asleep quickly and remained so till they had received their drinks and made their orders. He sleepily grumbled as they removed his coat and Lexa lifted him to sit on her lap. He snuggled into her warmth and raised his hand to play with her curls - a habit he developed very quickly after he managed the co-ordination of moving his hands to successfully grab something. Lexa looked down at him and whispered reassuring words and messages of love, gently running her hand up and down his arm. Clarke watched them with a look of adoration, feeling very grateful for the connection they had.

"So still no ideas on a present?" Lexa asked, looking back up at Clarke and smiling.

"Nope none. To be honest I haven't even really been thinking about it." Clarke admitted, extending her hand across the table palm up. Lexa intertwined their fingers and rested them on top of the table, caressing the soft skin with her thumb.

"We have time. We can have another look during the week, Google is our friend." Lexa shrugged.

"That is true." Clarke agreed, repeating her wife's words.

They fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's presence and the time shared with Jake. Their meals arrived quickly and they settled him into his highchair. He was more awake at this point and was back to his usual excitable ways. His usual, excitable and messy ways. That spaghetti went everywhere. He thoroughly enjoyed what he did taste of it though and washed it down with milk from his beaker.

"Clarke," Lexa began, seeing Jake entertaining himself by mashing handfuls of spaghetti between his fingers before attempting to put his hand into his mouth. "Anya arrives home tomorrow afternoon."

"I know, she sounded excited to be coming home for the holidays on the phone." Clarke said with a smile.

"She has no plans this Saturday." Lexa continued, eyes focused on the deep blue of Clarke's. She tugged her bottom lip between her teeth as she thought about her plans for that night. Clarke's eyes flickered down to the movement and longed to pull the women's lip between her own.

"Ok." She said, prompting Lexa to continue.

"About that red dress..."

 


	4. Fourth Day - Being 'Rick-Rocked'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only taken a year to update... Whoops. Hope you're all enjoying the holiday season.  
> This is just something a little silly, hopefully it will make you smile.

 

"You know that I'm behind you a hundred and ten percent-"

"That doesn't make sense Clarke, your ability support someone is finite." Lexa ignores the eye roll. "I'm sure there is statistical evidence that can offer a numerical value-"

"Yeah ok Captain Stats." She gives the girl a playful glare. "You know what I mean. The campaign for the winter ball is hotting up - O and Rae are poking at me nonstop asking when they can raid the dollar store for the decorations but I may have mentioned you potentially-

"Oh mother of sweet baby Jesus Clarke." Lexa drops her head into her hands. "Drop me in it why don't you. It was a joke, I can't actually run let alone win."

"Are you kidding me?! You could totally run AND win Lex! I mean, if I wasn't on the committee I would suggest a joint campaign for queen and queen."

"That could be cute but... I don't know if I feel comfortable running solo."

"Ok. If you aren't comfortable with it then I completely understand but you have so much potential! The soccer team adore their captain, you helped bring home the state championship trophy last year and the other LGBTQ kids love you because you took the student bodies want of gender bathrooms all he way to the board AND won... Plus you would have a huge campaign team. I mean, Rae and O kinda already went wild at Wal-Mart and Staples..."

"Seriously?!"

"Well..." Clarke leans over on the bed and pull her phone out of her back pocket. She taps the screen a couple of times before turning the device to Lexa. She sees a photo of Octavia and Raven laying on a bed covered in their purchases; including a worrying number of glitter pots, enough card to have cost a trees life and a quantity of permanent markers that could easily induce a high as good as any drug.

"They didn't..."

"They did."

"But- I mean..." The girl sighs. "I guess if they've already-"

"YES! Oh I am so freaking excited!" Clarke practically leaps across the bed and pulls Lexa into a tight embrace. She pulls back and plants a quick, happy kiss on her lips before jumping up. "I have so many calls to make. This is going to be awesome!"

"Clarke, I don't want it to be huge deal."

"Oh sweetheart, you know the gang by now. It's go big or go home." Lexa groans and watches Clarke make her first call, pacing the length of the room. Several minutes later her ears prick up.

"Boom could actually be good." Lexa's eyes widen in concern, she hears a squeal from the other end of the line. Clarke looks over to her. "How do you feel about a snow canon?"

"A snow 'canon'?" Lexa questions, concern evident.

"Could be more effective than a normal snow machine..." The voice continues on the other end before Clarke rolls her eyes and taps the screen. "She can hear you."

"DUDE!!!" Raven's voice squeals through the phone and Lexa flinches at the sound of the future engineer. "Please let me do this! This is the first time they have ever agreed that something going boom could be good, please don't rob me of my one chance!"

"Is it safe?" She questioned.

"Is it safe! Psht!" Raven mocks with a slightly nervous giggle. "When has safe ever created huge advances in science and technology."

"Rae this is a high school winter ball, not a NASA space project. Save those ideas for your future career."

"Damn right future career!" Octavia's voice comes through.

"I wonder if they would need one on the camp in Mars?"

"Babe, you did not just contemplate leaving me for a ridiculously long personal shipment of a snow machine to Mars."

"A snow 'canon'," Raven emphasises. "It could be useful though babe."

"How?"

"Morale boost?" Clarke pipes up.

"Exactly!"

"What if you stayed on earth and sold it on the market, making us millions of dollars?"

".... I mean that's good too."

"May I repeat the question?" Lexa interrupts the trios banter. "Will it be dangerous to the student body?"

"Well..." There's a slight pause. "I could make it safe-ish." Another pause, followed by a sigh. "Fine, I'll reduce the fire power and make it more safe but it's still going to be the best part of the ball."

"Excuse me?"

"Lexa she's raised the eyebrow hasn't she..." Lexa has to hold back a giggle.

"Yep."

"One of the best things Clarkie, of course your ball is going to be filled with amazing things- please don't take away my boom."

"Clarke her pout is really effective, I feel like your gonna kick a puppy if you do." Octavia pipes up.

"Fine, you can keep the canon." A cheer sounds from the phone. Clarke flops down onto the bed, placing the phone between her and Lexa whilst making herself comfortable on her side. "Back to the point of the conversation guys. We need a campaign plan. We saw your photo and I love that you guys are prepared. We need some posters ready for Monday morning to post around the school."

"We've already started, could you send us a couple of cute photos of Lexa? We need people to see her face everywhere."

"Everywhere?" Lexa groans.

"Well I'm not gonna go into every bathroom and make it look like people are being watched while they do their thing..."

"Damn O! That could be really effective!" Raven compliments.

"No! I have the power to veto as the person running - no watching people pee!"

"Fine." The girls sigh simultaneously.

The spend the next 25 minutes running through different ideas, trying to come up with creative (and safe) ways to promote Lexa's campaign. Although she was nervous to start, Lexa gradually warms up to the idea. She likes the idea of celebrating her final year in style and winning the crown to top it all off. Clarke's passion and excitement are contagious, to the extent that she even said to Raven that the boom could be a little bigger than she originally agreed to.

"So is everyone happy? We can meet tomorrow and get crafting."

"Sounds like a plan, Clarkie."

"Thanks for the support guys, it means a lot." Lexa says. She hears a shuffling on the other end and music randomly starts playing. She frowns, trying to figure out what they were doing but within seconds Clarke had dissolved into a fit of laughter. She smiles at Clarke but frowns at the same time, clearly confused. Then the chorus starts and she groans.

"Seriously guys, why? I thought that meme had died and yet here I am being 'Rick-rocked' or whatever the hell you call it." There's a thud on the other end of the line before the sounds of hysterical laughter and foot stamping come through. Clarke wheezes when she hears Lexa and slams her fist into the bed. Lexa gives her a look of concerned for a moment before shaking her head.

"I'm not going to ever escape this one am I."

 

 


	5. Fifth Day - Clarke's Drunken Pizza Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt found on impromptu-prompts' Tumblr involving late night discussions about ducks, that then evolved. Again only something a little silly. Hope you enjoy.

 

Clarke opens the front door as quietly as her intoxicated mind would allow, tip toeing over the threshold then closing it behind her. Her shoes were the first things dropped next to the oak table, bag falling beside them and finally she goes to put her keys in the little holder only for them to clatter to the floor and cause her to jump.

"Shhhhh." She slurs to inanimate objects now laying on the marble hallway floor then makes her way to the kitchen to find food. She rummages through the pantry and a couple of cupboards trying to find something that tickles her taste buds but comes up empty. The fridge is her last hope and as she opens it the golden sight of a pizza box on the shelf cause her tired eyes to light up. Lexa must have ordered pizza for her and the kids.

She pulls the box knocking a bottle of sauce and box of grated cheesed to the tiled floor, causing the box to crack and bust open. Cheddar now decorates the floor and it takes a second for her to register the situation in her mind before being grateful the plastic bottle didn't break either. Tomato sauce and cheddar everywhere wouldn't be good right now, plus the yellow ish cheddar being covered by red just wouldn't look right. If there was an orange you could make a sunset out of the three. She pauses and looks back into the fridge, the Clementine flavoured jello catching her eye. 'Ooo jello would be good.' She tilted her head imagining the blending of colours and working with the different textures to make some form of work.

After a glance back down she's reminded of the yellow actually being cheese. Cheese that goes on pizza. She looks to the box in hand and smiles to herself.

"Clarke?"

The woman in question jumps, jolting the box that she then grabs with two hands and tugs tightly to her chest before twisting round to see who interrupted her. That would be her wife. Her eyes widen slightly as if being caught doing something she wasn't supposed to.

"What are you doing?" She watches tired green eyes flicker to the floor then back up to her. "It that cheese on the floor?" Clarke's hazy mind registers the cheese scattered below and clicks that technically she was caught.

"Um, yeah?" Her words mush together.

"How drunk are you?"

"Um, a little?"

"No, the answer is a lot. When you answer questions with questions it means you are hammered."

"Maybe?"

Lexa sighs. The patter of footsteps from the landing and down the stairs cause her to turn just in time to see their Great Dane come bounding into the room with excitement.

"Come on fish." She calls the dog over, which he does obediently looking up eyes wide and tail wagging excitedly. She smiles  and gently strokes his head. "Off to bed." He  whines and shifts a little, looking expectantly over to his other owner but doesn't move. "Fish. Bed." She says more seriously and he huffs slightly before getting up and trotting back up the stairs. She turns back around to see Clarke leaning against the island, head resting on the counter, eyes closed and groaning as she chomps down on a slice of pizza. Lexa tries grins at the sight and decides evidence may be the best option to help trigger the woman's memory in the morning. _'Who am I kidding, the afternoon'_.

She pulls her phone out of her robe pocket and checks it's on silent before taking a lovely shot of Clarke's glamorous pose on slumped on the counter. She pauses, maybe pictures aren't enough payback. She taps the screen and begins recording just as she lets out another loud groan. Lexa tenses her stomach, trying hard not to laugh.

"Is that nice Clarke?"

"Mmmmmm pizza." The girl slurs before tearing out another chunk.  Lexa pans down to the floor, showing the lovely cheesy decoration.

"Did you have an accident with the cheese?"

"Mhm."

"What happened?"

"Pizza?"

"Pizza happened?"

"Mhm."

"Do you like pizza?" Clarke frowns at the question, eyes still closed and swallows her last bite before replying.

"Wha kinda question is that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who doesn't love pizza Lex?"

"You make a valid point my dear." Clarke places her hand in the box and taps around to find the final slice.

"Mmm, god that tastes so fucking good." She groans out and had this been during their college days, Lexa might have blushed but she's so used to hearing it from drunk Clarke that it just makes her laugh. She ends the video and takes a couple of seconds to send it to Clarke's email for her to find in the morning. She also sends it to the rest of the gang, knowing they'll get a kick out of it too.

"Right drunkard off to bed." Clarke finally opens her eyes as her spare hand searches the box for another slice that doesn't exist. She pouts, looking to Lexa hoping she'd magically pull out another box from her robe.

"Lex the pizza's all gone!"

"Shhh, the kids are in bed. You have the last slice in your left hand Clarke." She points and Clarke has to focus hard to follow the direction Lexa is pointing to discover the final slice truly lies in her own hands. This makes her happy.

"Ok." She lifts herself up off the counter and begins her journey up to the master bedroom, staggering slightly at times. Lexa watches her till she's in the relatively spacious and less breakable hallway before grabbing the girl a glass of water and the box of aspirin from the medicine cupboard. She catches up with the blonde, not that she made it that far, and helps her up the stairs. Lexa strips her of her clothes and pulls an old uni t-shirt over her head before helping her under the covers. She walks into their bathroom moves the bin to Clarke's bedside, then climbs in beside her and switches the light off. Clarke shuffles a little and then when there is no noise for a few minutes, she presumes the girl had fallen asleep.

She was wrong.

"Lex, we should get a pet duck."

"Wha-"

"What should we name it?"

"Clarke go to sleep, we'll talk in the morning."

"Hey, don't get snippy at me young lady. You're the one who went off to buy a pet gold fish and can back with a puppy called fish." Lexa sighs, it has been 4 years and it was still used against her.

"Come on, it's late."

"What about Sir Quackington? Mr Ducksworth? Beneduck Cumberbill?" Her words are mostly mashed together and it takes a few attempts to actually say the last one. At this point, Lexa gets a little annoyed.

"It is four in the morning. You are absolutely plastered. Please stop talking about ducks and go to sleep Clarke." Lexa listens to movements behind her and feels Clarke shuffle closer, arm wrapping over her waist. She briefly thinks back to earlier, wishing she had just recorded the whole event with Clarke and not just act one. The rise and falls of her wife's chest against her back is soothing and the tension slowly leaves her body, relaxing into her embrace. She feels Clarke move slightly and jumps slightly at words whispered into her ear.

"What about Bill?"

 

***

 

"Lexa what is going on?"

It's the next afternoon. As Lexa had predicted, her wife did not resurface to the land of the living till past midday. Breakfast for  Jake, Evelyn, Brody and herself meant settling them with some toast in front of the TV in the living room while she shut the dog out of the kitchen and cleaned up the cheesy mess from the night before. She then took the kids to the park, all bundled up in their snow suits. Jake and Evelyn slowly trudged and dragged their sleds behind them whilst Lexa pulled the bundled up toddler on his behind her. They had their fun making snow angels and sliding down the hill, then when the cold became too much they made the short journey home. Lexa reminded them about their advent calendars as they entered the garage and they all ran away, leaving a trial of clothes behind them, to open the next door and find their surprise. Clearly they then forgot about her as she could hear them all happily playing together back in front of the TV.

"Huh?" She looks up to her wife, knife in one hand and peanut butter jar in the other as she makes lunch.

"I have 237 Facebook notifications." Clarke frowns, scrolling through her phones that seemingly continues to explode with more activity. Lexa grins to herself.

"Oh yeah... You should click on that."

"Click on what?" Lexa circles round the islands to Clarke and taps the screen a couple of times to bring up the video.

"That." She then chooses to retake her post in behind the plate and watch it all unfold.

"What is- Is that me? Is that your voice?" Lexa's grin widens even further and she begins to giggle. Clarke's eyes somehow manage to keep widening, almost in a cartoonistic fashion and runs her hand through her hair in embarrassment as another groan sounds from the device. "Oh hell no, you did not do this. Lexa I'm the head of paediatric surgery and it was the Christmas event for staff. You fucking did not film me this drunk and post it to Facebook."

"I didn't post it to Facebook."

"Then who did, no one else was in the house." Clarke looks to her exasperated.

"I may have sent it-"

"NO." Clarke drops her head into her hands and groans. Her face flames at the noise she makes and Lexa breaks down into full fit of laughter, leaning against the counter for support. She managed to catch her breath a minute later and continue.

"It could have been anyone but my guess is either Rae or John." Clarke looks up and glares at the woman.

"You are in so much trouble." Lexa registers the situation and recognises now is the time to fly rather than fight. She drops the knife to the counter and runs towards the back staircase through the utility room. Clarke launches from her seat and chases after her wife.

"Get your arse back here!"

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions or prompts? Let me know.  
> ophelias-heart on Tumblr.


End file.
